Louis Robinson
Louis Robinson is a twelve year old human boy living in New Bark Town. He is the stepson of Dr. Eggman. However, he is not evil. Instead he becomes friends with Sonic and his friends and despises his stepfather. As of now he was adopted three times. It is also known that Louis was a Pokemon Trainer, therefore winning the title of Unova's Top Coordinator, Sinnoh and Unova leauge champion, White City, and Temprecassa City Conference Tournament Champion and more. Louis is ment to symoblize bravery and is labeled as "The Chosen One". He is the persona of Pianoteen as well. Biography Early Life and Childhood Louis was born and raised in the Johto Region living in a luxorious home in New Bark Town. He was the son of Ashley and Dominick Robinson. Louis enjoyed himself and made friends with all the pokemon from there to Cherrygrove City. Louis was happy to be living as the person he was. When Louis turned 2 years old, he started taking interest in Pokemon Conferences. He and Lyra attended each year the Johto Champion Leauge and watched Dominick face off against the Champion, Lance to regain his title as Johto Region Champion. Louis loved the intense action between Pokemon and trainer as they battled off. When Louis was about to turn 3 Ashley and Dominick but Louis up for adoption becuase they just had a new baby. The doctor found out it was a girl. Dominick and Ashley named her Lyra. However, Dominick only wanted one kid. So they put Louis up for adoption and had many choices. This was going on until a girl named Samantha and her husband Lars adopted Louis. Instantley Louis' family tree grew bigger. His name was now "Louis Alexanderson". Louis now had Samantha and Lars, his stepparents, Etha, Louis' older stepbrother, Dawn, Louis' Stepcousin, and Johanna, Louis' Step Aunt. After Louis turned 4, Samantha and Lars decided to invite the family over, even the Robinsons came. Louis finally meet his stepcousin, Dawn, and his step aunt, Johanna. While that was happening, Samantha and Lars thought over about putting up Louis for adoption next year. Finally Louis was adopted to the evil hands of Dr. Eggman. He said he always wanted a little genius. When Louis was 5, he became Eggman's slave. Louis hated it, but was to shy to admit it. Afterwords Louis became free of slavery. Louis had a little glimpse of Eggman's arch nemesis Sonic. Middle School Years Louis went to and is still attending Evergreen Middle School as a 7th grader. He goes there with his girlfriend, Marmalade, his best friend, Emma, and others. When Louis was there he finally befriended Sonic the Hedgehog. He became Amy's best mobian friend forever, and Shadow's. Personality Louis is open hearted, loyal, honest and shy. He sure likes to speak up to people when things go wrong. He is a bit nervous at many points of life. He tries to be as nice as possible but sometimes is worried about certain people annoying him. He can get really raged and turn into Loultradragon. When he starts a journey, as nervous as he is, he thinks about his friends and his dreams and knows everything would be just fine. Physical Apperance Standing at 5 feet and 3 inches tall, Louis is at a healty height for a 12 year old man. He has peach colored skin and a dirty blonde/olive colored hair. It is also very unusally weird patern with two bangs covering his left eye. Johto Louis wore a white hat with matching shoes. Louis also wore a gray top with a blue jacket. He had gray stretchy pants. Back then, Louis' eyes were colored black until Hoenn. Kanto and Hoenn Louis' outfit was changed again for Kanto and leading into Hoenn. Louis wore a blue short sleeved shirt with matching sneakers. Louis also wore gray shorts. From this season forward, Louis' eyes were a light ocean blue. Sinnoh Louis had his outfit changed again! This time Louis wore a dark blue zipped up jacket with a matching color. He also wore black pants. Light Blue Shoes complete his outfit. Unova Nothing from Louis' Unova outfit is different then Sinnoh's. The same pants, shoes and jacket, except his jacket was open and underneath was a light blue short sleeve shirt. Kalos Louis' outfit is completely different. He wears a light blue shirt with a white line in the middle with gray colored stiches going down it. On the side of where his shoulders are are two white lines on each side. Louis also wears a gray/blue collar with matching half-gloves. He wears gray jeans. Light blue sneakers is what makes his outfit complete. Outfit Louis Johto.jpg|Louis' Johto Outfit Louis Kanto Hoenn and Furret.jpg|Louis' Kanto/Hoenn/Battle Outfit/and Furret Louis Casual and Sinnoh.jpg|Louis' Sinnoh/Casual Outfit Louis Unova.jpg|Louis' Unova Outfit Louis Kalos.jpg|Louis' Kalos Outfit Relationships Scemes: Teal="First Family" Blue="Second Family" Green="Third Family" Purple="Cousins" Pink="Best Friends" Normal="Friends" Red="Rivals/Enemis" ''Lyra Robinson Lyra is Louis' younger sister. Like Louis, Lyra grows close to her pokemon and dreams on becoming a champion. Louis and Lyra were temporary traveling companions. She does seem to say that she's his brother many times to make him feel uncomforatble. When she was born, her parents had an argument about which child to keep or put up for adoption. When they battled she was so sad that her brother was going. Yet so happy after he returned years later. Ashley Robinson Ashley is Louis' mom. Like Louis, she was top coordinator. She has been in many carnivals. Sometimes she webchats the head of a house when Louis is resting with his friends. She did everything with Louis. Go to pokemon shows, contests, and even see his friends. Until suddenly she had a new baby girl and she wanted one child. She wanted the girl. They had a pokemon battle and she won. Louis was up for adoption. As of now he has returned. Dominick Robinson Dominick is Louis' dad. He rained as the new Johto Region Champion and faced every winner of the Champion Leauge. Usually he'd overshine Louis' interviews and appear out of no where. Years ago he was also Louis, Lyra and the rest of the main cast's mentor at the Dark Angel Academy. Ashley and Dominick fought over their children, and had to put Louis up for adoption, which broke his heart. Samantha Alexanderson Samantha is Louis' First Adopted Mother. She'd usually find Louis' as the son that she never had, unlike her other son who usually disobeys her. Suddenly Louis thought of himself as a maid to his mom. But he did enjoy it. Until she got sick of it and she put Louis up for adoption once more. Lars Alexanderson Lars is Louis' First Adopted Father, he wasn't really a pokemon fan, regardless that his son was a trainer. Lars and Samantha got into a fight thinking Louis was under too much pressure. Ethan Alexanderson Ethan is Louis' First Adopted Brother. The two didn't interact much, but enjoyed being with each other. Ivo Robotnik'' Eggman is Louis' Second Adopted Father. Gallery Louis.jpg Louis and Furret Kalos.jpg Young Louis Adoption.jpg Louis MLP.png|Alicon Lush Denim "Equestrian name" In SAMLP Pokemon eXpress Yourself.jpg|The Debut Image for the Pokemon Xpress Yourself series Louis, Cream, Alyssa.jpg|Louis, Cream, and Alyssa in a DRA Episode Louis and Furret Friends Forever.jpg Ash VS Louis.jpg|Louis vs Ash (Or maybe ChampionShipping) Louis and Furret.jpg Louis Chocovine.jpg|At the Celestic and Chocovine Town Contests PokeParty.jpg|Louis' Main Pokemon Party (From Left to right: Ambipom, Delcatty, Furret, Piplup, Togekiss, Meganium) Louis and Silver Rivalry.jpg|Louis and Silver Louis and Silver.jpg Louis in Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Louis in Phineas and Ferb & T4L Louis Riders.jpg Louis&Lyra.jpg Louis..jpg|Feminine Picuture.... >:F LouisContest.jpg LouisDRAIGM.jpg|Creepiest Look Ever. Misty andLouis.jpg|Young (and creepy) Louis practicing Hydrokinesis with Misty PrinceLouis.jpg SpotlightShipping.jpg|Louis and his cousin, Dawn (Or maybe SpotlightShipping ^^) Category:Humans Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good